Arranged
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: AU! Frozen. One-shot. Hans and Elsa enter into an arranged marriage, based on purely political reasons. Since none of them entered into this marriage willingly, so they vow not to fall for one another. But with the obvious attraction drawing them closer, and rising the problems between them involving Anna's secret affair, and politics, things turn really complicated. COMPLETE.


**Arranged**

_By- An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

**A Frozen AU**

Their marriage was an arranged one, based on purely political reasons like all other royal marriages. She needed a husband for becoming a queen, and her kingdom needed a permanent alliance with a powerful kingdom like the Southern Isles. The match was made by the council long before her coronation with the permission from the kings of both kingdoms.

The marriage ceremony was a short one, took place soon after the coronation ceremony. Queen Elsa of Arendelle said her marriage vows together with Prince Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles. When her new husband lifted her veil, and kissed her lips, she only followed like a rag doll. She didn't bother to look at his face or see how he looked like. Dignitaries from foreign kingdoms congratulated the new couple on their new life. The whole kingdom busted into applause as the new royal couple joined the rest of the kingdom in the royal balcony.

Elsa was happy too. She was happy to be the good girl that her father always wanted her to be.

The wedding was followed by a ball in the evening. According to the tradition the newly wedded couple was requested for the opening dance. The queen peeped through the door when she joined her husband at the entrance of the adjoining ballroom, and saw all the eager faces waiting for her.

And for the first time during this whole ceremony, Elsa began to feel really nervous.

How could she do this? She didn't dance before, especially with a man. But it would be very disgraceful if she failed to do her first duty as a queen._ Conceal, don't feel._ She could feel frost forming around her fingers inside her elbow-length white gloves.

"_I_f you're really going to dance with me, my queen," Queen Elsa was startled with the deep baritone of her husband's voice beside her ear, and looked at him for the first time. She didn't bother to look at his face during the wedding. But when she set her eyes on his face, and her blue eyes met his sparkling green ones, she began to realize that her husband was really a handsome man. With that charming smile, dark red hair, and those awful sideburns, he could easily steal any woman's heart. His green eyes were sparkling with mischief, "I suggest you have something to drink first." He stopped at a banquet table with an untouched place setting, lifted a bottle of champagne from the center of the table, and poured some champagne into an unused glass. "Alcohol acts as an anesthetic," he told Elsa with a grin as he handed her the glass, "And dancing with me could be a painful and dangerous experience."

The orchestra was playing a popular slow song as they neared the dance floor, but when Elsa started to put the glass of champagne down on a table, he shook his head. "Finish it."

"Are you really that worried about stepping on my feet?" she asked, her smile filled with a mixture of sarcasm, relief, and laughter. Dancing with this man wouldn't be a bad experience.

"Certainly not," Hans teased, taking her hand in one, placing another one on his shoulder and leading her into a waltz."I'm worried that you'll be so tense and stiff that _you'll _step on _my _feet."

The crowd cheered as the couple stepped into the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Elsa's head felt very light as Hans twirled her swiftly. Within a moment Elsa understood that her husband was a very good dancer, who could make even an ungraceful dancer like her twirling, and sweeping across the floor with the music.

When he slid his arm around her on the dance floor, Elsa gazed up at him, her features soft and warm for the first time since their marriage. "Prince Hans?"

He returned her smile, but the green eyes that regarded her from beneath half-lowered lids seemed preoccupied, thoughtful. "_Hmmm_?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very handsome and gallant?" Alcohol was really lowering her guard a bit.

"Too many." he laughed. "As an admiral I've certainly travelled many lands, and met many princesses. Some of them really found me very handsome indeed."

He laughed at the memory. He grasped her wrists, and twirled her again.

"What about you, your majesty? Have anyone told you that you are beautiful?"

"I've never courted any man before you."

She kept her answers short. If he sensed her annoyance at his presence it only worked to spur him on because he was smiling.

"What a pity!"

His gloved hands were on hers. His warmth penetrated her gloves, seeping through her frosted fingers, melting them inside her gloves. There was a latent sexuality about him, but now in the glowing candlelight it became an aura of cool sophistication and inevitable attraction. All eyes were on the new handsome King consort as they danced, and Elsa was relived to notice that no one was giving the queen any special attention.

"Then you must be in love with one or two of them." Alcohol was really getting the queen, and her words came in a giggle.

In the answer she saw his jaw tighten, but he maintained his posture anyway, "No, your highness. I've slept with some of them, but love…well it is very unlikely for a prince who is thirteenth in the line to the throne."

Elsa's reply was an irrepressible giggle. "Liar."

He looked stung. "Now, that is one thing I am not."

There was a certain sadness in his tone that made the queen to look into his forest green eyes. It might be really awful being growing up in the shadow of twelve older brothers, and being considered inferior to their greater opportunity to have the throne quicker than him. She thought of how Anna had angrily stalked off after their few minutes of laughter. For a second it had been like it always had before it all went wrong.

Hans probably understood her thoughts and held her close to him. With her heart filled with confusion and her head swimming from all the wine and champagne she'd drunk to reinforce her courage, she asked finally,"Then why did you enter this marriage?"

Instead of answering, he gazed at her in speculative silence for a so long, that Elsa began to feel very uncomfortable. "What about you, your highness?"

"To keep the tradition and beget an heir, of course." Annoyed by the hint of mischief in his eyes, Elsa decided to tease him back. "What about you, my prince? You don't seem to marry me very willingly."

"To try my luck of course." His eyes never left hers, and they glinted with mischief as he spoke, "To prove myself worthy to my brothers."

"You are an awful gambler, my prince." she teased back.

"I am afraid, that term goes to you, your highness." He gazed deep into her icy blue eyes, and Elsa shivered at the thought that he was actually seeing through her facade. "But I can take a chance, your highness." He smiled.

"And you are talking like a business proposition, your highness." Elsa said firmly, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"A business proposition it is, your highness." He grinned mischievously, and Elsa wondered if he had something else in his mind, "Since none of us entered into this marriage willingly, we will remain married for one year. By this time, I'll give you an heir, and you will help me to make myself worthy to my brothers. But if any of us fall in love with another during this time, then he or she will lose. And the winner will have complete right to make the looser to surrender to his or her will."

Elsa searched his shadowy face for some indication that he was joking, but his expression was completely serious. "Am I _honestly_ supposed to take you—I mean, this proposal—seriously?"

"I assure you, I'm completely serious." Elsa looked into his eyes trying to understand his intention, but he seemed very much determined in his proposition, "Do you agree with me, Your Majesty?"

The queen held out her arms in a gesture of complete cooperation. "Of course, my prince. But the chance of your winning is very slim."

"I will try my best." She felt his lips touching her ears, and his breath brushing her skin.

The dance ended, with him dipping her low, and kissing her lips chastely.

And the deal was sealed.

* * *

After the wedding ball the new couple was ushered to their honeymoon suit by a bunch of giggling married women and blushing maidens. In their bedchamber, Elsa sat upon a small sofa upholstered in rich gold brocade, feeling as if she were in a dream, as she watched her husband slowly strip off his white coat and loosen his snowy white neckcloth. A thousand warning bells were clanging madly in her head, making her feel extremely dizzy.

"Do you know what happens in wedding nights?" She jerked back to the reality with the deep baritone of Hans' voice speaking near her ear. She looked up, but when her eyes met his exposed skin above the vee of his silk shirt, she quickly lowered her gaze, blushing deeply. She had never seen so much exposed skin of a man before.

Had he read her mind? She tried to put the things into perspective and realized it would be ridiculous to admit her ignorance. "Yes," She lied. She was dying in shame for lying in this way, but when she looked at his face, she saw him arching one eyebrow.

"Well," Hans said, gazing into her blue eyes deeply, and Elsa was sure he was laughing inside for her ignorance, "Then we must work on the first part of our deal. Are you ready your highness?" He tried to keep his voice casual, but Elsa didn't miss the hint of a smirk in his lips. If she wanted to win their deal, she needed to do this no matter what.

"Yes," She shook her head nervously. Frost began forming around her fingers inside her gloves, as she saw him moving closer, loosening the upper button of his shirt. "I think you are ready, your highness." He whispered, and Elsa tried to fix her gaze on his face, which seemed more appropriate now. The temperature around her dropped a bit more, when she felt his breath brushing her skin, leaving goosebumps wherever they touched. _Conceal, don't feel_. She could do this. She had to do this.

Her husband gazed at her for a moment, as if trying to analyze if she was ready for this. Elsa tried to summon all her strength, and looked into the green of her husband's eyes, waiting for him to make the first move…

Elsa's entire body tensed as his hands curved around her shoulders, drawing her back against his full length. "Are you ready?" He whispered in her ears. Elsa nodded nervously, though she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. His warm lips touched a sensitive place behind her ear, sending shivers racing down her entire body. "Kiss me back, my queen," he urged, his voice like velvet, his mouth against her ear. Elsa tried, but her breath came out in a shuddering sigh. She was losing control again. Ice began forming all around her, inside her gloves, at her feet…everywhere…

Her heart was racing beneath his hand as he slid it over her midriff, taking his time before he let himself touch the full, tantalizing breasts that were within his reach. He slid a kiss over her smooth temple and trailed another down the silken skin of her cheek. Elsa tried to respond…she tried to kiss him back….she tried to stop the ice forming around her fingers…but in his arms she felt like…Wood.

The deal wasn't as easy as she thought. And having a loveless sex was much harder.

She was breathing as if she were running; her heart was thundering from…Fright. Frost began forming at her feet, and the temperature around her dropped more and more. She couldn't do this. She couldn't…..

She quickly pulled back, and collapsed in a chair, breathing heavily. Concerned, Hans looked into her eyes. They were wide with fear. "Your highness?" He whispered, looking at his wife with much concern, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this.' she spoke, still frightened.

Looking into her innocent eyes, Hans smiled. "Then what you want to do your highness?"

"I want to sleep." She huffed nervously.

"But what about our deal? Don't you want to have your heir soon?" His smirk widened. Elsa's shook her head, as she tried to think about what Gerda told her about wedding nights, "I don't want it now." She replied calmly.

"So, that's all about our wedding night?" He asked smothering a smile, "Finished?"

"Yes." She drew a ragged breath, fighting utter humiliation. "It is finished."

Her answer made him sigh. She might be a queen of a nation, but she was still a naïve, frightened little girl. It hurt him to ruin the innocence. So, he took a step backwards, and bowed respectfully, "As your wish, your highness." Then he turned his eyes towards the king sized bed in the middle of the room, "It's almost midnight, I think we've a big day ahead. Which side you are taking, your highness? Left of right?"

Elsa was too relived to know that everything was over for the night, but the thought of sharing her bed with a complete stranger made her very uncomfortable. "Umm…maybe." She hesitated, looking at the snow at her feet, "Can you please take the guest room? I prefer to sleep alone."

Her request made Hans to stare at his wife for a second in utter surprise, and then very slowly a smile laced his lips, "Of course, your majesty."

Then he took his possessions, and left the room, without further argument.

In the next morning, when Elsa joined rest of the family at the breakfast table, she found everyone watching her with a hidden smirk in their faces. It didn't took Elsa long to understand what made them smile, because Anna greeted her with a huge grin in her face. "Is it true Elsa that you've kicked you husband out of your bedroom last night?" She giggled, taking a big bite of her beacon.

Elsa tried to stare her down, but the princess continued giggling. "It is scandalous, Elsa."

Blushing Elsa turned to look at her husband sitting beside her, watching her with an amused grin in his face.

And then she realized that she lost the first round of their game.

* * *

The incident of their wedding night didn't remain a secret for long. The news soon spread among the maids, then the servants, and then the subjects. Many gossips were born, and many speculations were done. But nothing could make the queen to share her bed with her husband. She was completely aware of the fact that if things went on like that, she couldn't get an heir in time. But the thought of having loveless sex, purely for procreation disgusted her. She might be a wise, calculative queen, but the still she couldn't give up the idea of romantic lovemaking. In the other hand, she also knew in most of the royal marriages, love was the last thing mattered.

Whenever she looked at Hans, she saw him watching her with an amused smirk in his face. His smile irritated her. She knew the prince was certainly enjoying his impending victory, and that thought annoyed her more.

Despite their silent mind game, Elsa couldn't but admit that Prince Hans made an excellent King Consort. He graced the throne beside her very confidently; he covered her lack of social grace in front of the foreign dignitaries. He helped her people during draught and famine; he shared her burdens of royal works. Unlike her, he was in an excellent relationship with Anna, more like an elder sibling that she failed to be. Moreover, Elsa felt much more comfortable with him around her.

Whenever she entered the library at night, she often found him sitting beside the fire, shuffling through mountains of books. She carried her own mountain of books, and settled in a chair beside him. It amazed her when she found that they shared same interests too. They could talk about various things for hours, and they could also it in silence together for hours. And when they sat in silence, she could hardly concentrate on her books. Instead her eyes followed the way his auburn hair matched the glow of the fire in front of them, or the way his eyes moved over the pages of the books he was reading.

She was angry with herself for the traitorous reaction of her body when he was near her, still she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Do read you Erotica so often, Majesty?" Suddenly Hans' voice interrupted her idle gaze.

Elsa quickly glanced at the book she was holding. Blood crept to her ears when she found the title of the book. "Yes..umm…No…." She quickly put down the book, and grabbed another one from the self. Elsa quickly lowered her eyes to the book she was reading, but she could hardly concentrate. When she looked up, she found him still watching her with a sly grin in his lips.

"What are you seeing?" Elsa tried to sound annoyed, but she was actually enjoying his attention on her.

"Trying to read you." He hummed in reply, close to her ear. Her eyes closed for a brief second when his breath touched her skin. Elsa shivered at the thought. She wondered if Hans already knew her little secret, and gazed at her gloved hands, and gazed back at him.

"What?" She let out a throaty laugh, "You've possibly assumed that I'm a naïve, frigid woman, without any knowledge of sex."

"No," Hans kept his gaze fixed on her face, "You are just a scared little girl."

"What makes you to think like that?" Elsa frowned.

"Because you are afraid." Hans smiled, gazing deeply into her eyes, "Tell me what the thing you are most afraid of?"

"That is an odd question." Elsa said.

"No, I need to know. What is the thing you're most afraid of?"

"Losing my sister," she answered honestly. "What about you, my prince?"

"I'm afraid of dying invisible like my brothers pretended I was," Hans said.

"You're not invisible," Elsa said, looking directly into his eyes, a dim green in the dark library.

"I'm not dying either."

His words made Elsa giggle in a way, like she never did before. When she finally stopped smiling, she looked at his face, at the reflection of orange fire in his green orbs. He was not teasing or leering anymore. Nothing in his demeanor suggested attraction to any part of her body but her brain…and perhaps her heart. He seemed, in that moment, to appreciate something about her she could not appreciate in herself. Then they stopped, and Hans gazed at her in a speculative silence that made Elsa very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, my prince?" Elsa whispered. But Hans didn't answer; instead he walked near her. Elsa was afraid that he was going to kiss her, so she leaned against the chair, as if she wanted to melt into it. But he stopped, dangerously close to her, that she could count every freckles on his skin.

"You are afraid of dying unloved." His voice came in a whisper, "You are afraid of yourself." His words made Elsa to lose her composure for a while, but she maintained her posture anyway. "What do you mean by that?" She whispered back.

Hans said nothing, but smiled. The fire in the fireplace reflected in his green eyes. "Do you know, you look beautiful when you smile, your highness?" His hot breath brushed her skin.

"What makes you think like that, my prince?" Elsa tried to look away, but she couldn't. There was something about him that kept her spell bound. She didn't even protest when he moved closer, and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Remember our deal?" He gazed into her eyes for a moment, before leaving the library, and closing the door behind him.

_Damn_, Elsa thought, as she traced the place of her cheek where Hans kissed her. Ice gathered around her fingers, inside her gloves, and she gripped the armrest to control herself, freezing the chair in the process.

* * *

Five months after their marriage, Hans' brothers came to Arendelle for a diplomatic visit. Elsa couldn't actually recall all of their names, or the titles they held, but she sat with them in the dinner table, discussing about politics and trade matters like a proper queen. She was afraid that their unhappy married life would affect the meeting, but she was amazed in the way Hans cooperated.

He looked at her with soft eyes, smiled back at her; she laughed at his jokes, and he flirted openly with her. He took her arm when they went in to supper, and she walked close to his side; he sat in the dinner table, glowing with candlelight and wit, like a proper king should. The dining room rang with laughter when he was present. He was also a wonderful politician, attentive and willing to contribute. He argued with his brothers confidently as if the welfare of Arendelle was his first concern, and promised to anything to protect the honor of his queen. Elsa managed to sign three trade contracts with the Southern Isles in so short time that she couldn't do without Hans' influence on his brothers.

They could make a perfect image of a happy couple, enough to make everyone jealous. If she didn't know why he married her or why she married him, if not there was a stupid deal, Elsa would fall for Hans. There were times—too many times—that she forgot what they agreed in their wedding night. Times when all she could remember was the enchantment of his smile, the kindness he showed her people, and the way he made her laugh. Twice, she had actually walked past him and grabbed his lapels, until he bent down and pressed a kiss on her temple because it seemed so natural and so right.

It happened in the last day of the stay of Hans' brothers. Hans was very happy that he finally proved himself worthy to his brothers, and they seemed very proud of him. Elsa was sitting with her hip on the arm of his chair, her trim derriere practically on his arm. Henry, the second oldest was describing some childhood antic of Hans and the whole family was laughing. Elsa laughed so hard she slid sideways into his lap, which made her blush gorgeously. They parted quickly enough, but Elsa's traitorous body had been reacting to the temptation of him before that, as she felt his erection pressing against her thighs, and her thighs were soaking wet when she squirmed off his lap.

Hans tried to follow her, but his laughing brothers grabbed him quickly, and dragged him in the middle of them. Elsa hid quickly behind the curtains, blushing furiously, and her chest was rising and falling hard with her each breath. Ice gathered at her feet. _Conceal, don't feel._ She knew she was falling hard for him. Really hard.

Pressing her back against the door, Elsa wondered how poor Hans was tackling his naughty brothers, and then she heard their whisper. She pressed her ear hard against the wooden door, and heard Henry's voice, speaking to his brother.

"Your wife is damn sexy. Have you slept with her yet?"

"Henry!" She heard Hans' voice, full of mock anger, and then he returned to his normal tone, "Not yet."

"Then sleep with her." Henry advised, "Beget an heir soon, stage a little accident with the queen, and the throne will be yours forever, my brother."

Elsa couldn't believe her own ears. All the cares, all the kind words were only a way to seduce her. Hans knew she wasn't easy to win, unlike Anna, so he planned this all along with his brothers. He knew that usual tricks wouldn't work on her, so he invented the deal, and made her to surrender to the conditions. With a streak of naïveté and self-delusion she didn't know she possessed, she waited for Hans' answer.

"Don't worry; I am working on it." He said.

And her world came crushing down.

* * *

Elsa cried all the night, freezing her room for the first time since her parent's death. And in the morning, she decided to keep her distance from Hans. She ordered Kai to remove Hans' throne from the courtroom. When Kai gave her a surprised look, she simply glared him down.

Slowly and very slowly, she began to cut Hans off all of his royal duties. She hardly let him accompany her to foreign travels or political meetings. They only appeared together in the occasions where the presence of the royal couple together was obligatory.

Hans was obviously hurt, and asked for explanation, and that night they had a very bad argument.

"I am not bound to explain you everything." Elsa screamed. "I am the queen, and remember you are not the king."

"But you are my wife." Hans said, placing one hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I don't believe in _that_ marriage!" she brushed his hands off her shoulders. She felt the ice gathering around her fingers inside her gloves, "That is nothing but a lie. God!" She wrapped her arms around her to control herself. The temperature around her was dropping. "I can't believe it is a lie…."

"Elsa…" Hans looked hurt, when his wife continued accusing like that, "Please, tell me what happened…"

"I…" She cried, and chocked. Frozen tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't even cry.

Maybe they would continue arguing for another hour if not a voice at the door startled them. "Elsa…" the couple turned to find a very frightened Anna standing at the door of the library.

"Elsa…I…" Her face went white, when she saw the angry expression in Elsa's face. "What's wrong?" She moved her eyes from Elsa to Hans. Elsa collapsed in a nearby chair and averted her face from her sister, not bothering to answer her question. So Hans stepped forward to help his troubled sister-in-law. He walked near the library door, and took Anna's hand, "Yes, Anna. How can I help you?" His voice was soft.

Anna threw a frightened look at her enraged sister, and shook her head.

"Do you want to talk in private?" Hans asked.

Anna shook her head vigorously, making Hans smile. "Well, come on. Let's talk in private." He took her hand, and led her to her bedroom.

* * *

After that day Hans and Anna began to grow very close. Since Hans was free from his royal duties, he began to give Anna more and more time. Every morning they sneaked out of the castle, and came home in the late evening. And when they came home they were always either laughing or giggling. Soon they began to sit together in the dining table, and spend so much time together in the library. And when they spoke, their heads were always together, they whispered in low voice, as if they were conspiring about something.

There was something in the air, Elsa could sense it. Even servants began talking about the King Consort, and the princess behind their backs.

Elsa asked Hans about their relationship, and he said that he was just chaperoning Anna around the kingdom.

Though Elsa didn't trusted Hans with Anna, but she believed it was only a brother-sister relationship. Thing got worse when two of them sailed away together secretly, and returned home two weeks later. They didn't bother to explain anything to anyone. Hans simply walked into his room, and shut the door. Still Elsa didn't care. But when Gerda came to talk with her about the incident and rumors began circulating around the whole kingdom involving her husband and her sister, Elsa decided to take the matter in hand. Since Hans remained silent, Elsa tried to talk with Anna, but Anna overreacted, she cried loudly and ran away.

Elsa tried to discuss the matter with the council, but the council warned her not to take any drastic step unless there was no certain proof about the rumors, or it would ruin their relationship with the Southern Isles. Elsa talked with Gerda, and the good old maid advised the queen to wait till the end of the year when the deal would end, and she would be free from her traitor husband. And now, the queen was afraid of losing her only little sister in the hand of that traitor before it was too late.

And it happened so soon for her liking in the night of the midsummer's night ball.

Elsa kept a safe amount of distance from her husband, and consumed a great amount of alcohol to engage herself in a conversation with the annoying duke of Weselton. Right then Anna came to her, running.

"Elsa I—err- May I speak to you privately, your majesty?"

Whatever Anna had to say, she knew it involved Hans. She saw them talking earlier in the balcony. But she didn't want to hear anything, especially about that traitor. Anna hooked her arm into Elsa's. A part of Elsa's mind that was still working told her to break the contact immediately, the magic was still stirring beneath the surface. Anna could get hurt.

"Are you kidding me?" she hissed. "Go away; I've some important things to attend."

Elsa's angry voice frightened Anna. She immediately loosened her grip around her sister's arm, and walked away. Elsa could see her shoulders shaking as she ran. She hurt her! God she hurt her again, in a more cruel way she did in their childhood.

"How can you let her go off like this?" The duke of Weselton gave the queen a surprised look, "I've seen your husband with her alone in the balcony."

"Don't dare to talk about my sister and my husband in that way." Elsa warned.

"Really!" A sly grin crossed the small man's lips, "There are gossips about you and your husband not sleeping together. Don't you think Prince Hans is a normal healthy male with needs, your highness?"

And that was enough for Elsa. Her alcohol laden brain interpreted the whole thing differently. And the thought of that traitor using her sister in that way disgusted her. Anna was still nothing but a naïve young girl. A sudden urge of saving her sister from the evil clutch of that traitor prince rushed over her. The queen quickly excused herself from the party, and exited the ballroom.

She found them in the balcony, standing together, hand in hand. Anna was crying, and she saw Hans wiping her tears gently. The whole scene was so tender, and full of innocence, that made Elsa to curse herself for suspecting her husband like that. Maybe it was just a brother-sister relationship. She decided to step forward and apologize to Anna for her rudeness.

But she stopped when she heard them talking.

"You know Hans; the council will never approve our relationship." Anna sobbed, "It is against the law."

"Oh, don't cry, Anna." Elsa heard Hans' voice, as he drew Anna closer, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple gently, "Have you tried to talk with Elsa?"

"Yes," Anna raised her head from Hans' chest, and sniffed, "But she isn't listening to me. Instead she keeps telling me to stay away from you. But…." Anna hugged Hans tighter than ever, "How can I do that Hans? Elsa is so cold and distant…I'm so alone….you are the only one who understands me."

"But…" Hans rested his chin upon Anna's hair, "We must do something before it is too late."

"What?" Anna tilted her head, and looked at Hans, "What are you talking about?"

"Elopement." Hans said, "Get married, and then come back, then council will have nothing to do with the marriage."

The words Hans said filled Elsa's mind with disgust. So, he was using her naïve little sister now. A distant memory of making a stupid business proposition with him flashed in her mind. Now she understood the reasons of that weird deal. Everything was a business proposition to him. Failed to seduce her, he planned to elope with her sister. How could he lower himself in that way?

Anna seemed so comfortable with Hans in the way she was never was with her. It hurt her to break her sister's illusion in that way. But that was the problem, she _loved _Anna. And the image of Anna being used by her husband made her heart ache. And she loved her more than herself, and it was for that reason the next words came out of her mouth.

"We have to talk," Elsa said, quietly. Her voice startled the couple; they both turned, and froze when they found Elsa standing at the balcony door. Anna looked at Hans, who shook his head approvingly, and she walked near her sister.

"What about?" Anna said, and Elsa saw her eyes were practically red from crying.

"About…Anna I really, really love you," Elsa said, trying to avoid meeting Hans' eyes. "And I want to talk with you alone."

Anna's eyes widened with shock, but she took a step back, and stood beside Hans, "No, Elsa, whatever you say, you say to both of us."

"I just…you deserve to know the truth and I just—it's about Hans!" she practically shouted, looking at Hans who visibly cringed under her icy glare.

"What about him?"

"He is using you. Just like he tried to use me."

"You're not making any…"

"I know him better than you. Now stay away from him."

"You are jealous, Elsa." Anna's voice dripped sarcasm, "You are in love with him."

"No," Elsa screamed, wrapping her arms around her. Oh, how could that stupid see through her?

Hans knew things would go worse if he hadn't step in time. He quickly took his place between the sisters, and walked near his wife. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked straight into her eyes, "Is that why you're avoiding me, Elsa?"

"I'm not bound to answer you." She shoved Hans so hard that he stumbled on the floor. Anna rushed near her brother-in-law with concern.

"Elsa," Anna screamed, seeing her sister's sudden outburst, "You can't accuse Hans in this way. You don't know everything…"

"I don't need to know." Elsa was at the edge of her tolerance. "Enough Anna! Now come." She grabbed Anna's hand, and turned to leave.

"No," Anna jerked her hand free from her sister's, taking one of her gloves off in the process.

"Give me my gloves…" Elsa reached for her gloves. But Anna wasn't listening to her anymore. "You can't ruin my life like this. You can't ruin Hans' life this. Why you don't want to listen to anyone? Why do you shut people out?" She was practically screaming so loud that all the party guests turned to look, "Why do you shut the world out? What are you afraid of?"

"Enough, Anna." The queen waved her bare hand angrily, and suddenly icicles formed all around her. Everyone gasped, and staggered back.

"Monster!" the duke of Weselton whispered. The queen looked around her, and all the terrified eyes around her. She gazed at her husband who looked shocked for a second, but his expression turned normal a moment later.

"My wife is no monster." Hans shoved the old man away, and moved forward.

"Yes, she is…" The old man practically shouted at the rest of the guests, pointing at one of the icicles in front of him. "She tried to kill me."

"You slipped over the ice yourself." Hans glared the man down; his voice was full of disgust. He cut through the icicles, and made his way towards her. "Elsa…" His voice was soft. Elsa looked into his eyes; they were as warm as before.

"Elsa…" Anna gasped softly. Her eyes were full of pain.

She searched for the slightest hint of hatred in their eyes, but there was none. Guilt began engulfing her. Maybe Anna had really something to say. Maybe Hans wasn't deceiving her. Maybe none of them were that clever to give credit for.

"No, don't come near me, Hans." Icy tears rolled from her eyes as Elsa stepped back, freezing the ground beneath her feet, "Don't come near me, Anna." More and more icicles grew, encircling her, separating her from the rest of the world.

"Elsa…" Hans looked up at her, and his eyes full of pain, "Is that what you are afraid of?" His voice was so tender.

"Don't be afraid, Elsa." Anna moved forward, but another ice wall grew between them.

She would be happy if they hated her, but they didn't. They loved her, but she always hurt them. Now everything explained why she couldn't love anyone. Her heart was frozen. Nothing could thaw a frozen heart.

She was the monster around here. Monsters had no place among human.

She thrust the door open, and ran.

* * *

Elsa ran and ran, until she found herself in the seclusion of the north mountain. She never looked back. She would not recover from this. All she saw was Hans' face; all she saw was Anna's face. In their eyes she had transformed into something beyond redemption. She was the devil. She was the one who broke their hearts.

Snow covered her footsteps, icy air froze her tears. She let go the other pair of her gloves.

In the kingdom of isolation, she was the queen.

She built a palace to outshine and put to shame the castle in Arendelle. It glistened, it refracted, it sparkled, and shone. She threw down her hair and replaced her clothes, reeking of Arendelle and all she once was, with one of ice and frost.

She was none's wife, she was none's sister. The queen of Arendelle was dead forever. All she was the queen of snow and ice; cold, and calm, ruler of the icy mountain of the north.

But could she change her heart? Her heart was still yearning for the love she left behind. Sitting in the isolation of her magnificent ice palace her heart still yearned for Anna's smile, Hans' soft kisses on her cheek. She shivered at the memory, and touched the place where he kissed her many months ago. She still remembered the way his eyes glazed when they danced in the night of their wedding, or the way he held her in his arms. She remembered Anna's hugs or the way her eyes lit up whenever she saw her coming out of the door. She remembered her knocks on her door, and her plea to make a snowman with her.

She wanted to be loved again; she wanted to be hugged again. She might be the snow queen, but she still yearned for a warm hug. She fell on her knees, and cried.

* * *

Elsa had no idea how long she slept in her ice bed. But when she woke up, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She turned, and opened her eyes to see a pair of familiar blue eyes looking at her.

"Anna," Elsa whispered.

"I came here to take you back." Anna knelt beside her, and hugged her sister. Elsa shivered at her touch. Anna felt so warm as she hugged her back. Anna was so soft, and warm, and full of love. How could she risk her life to find her in this remote north mountain? Why didn't she hate her after what she did? Why did she love her so much?

"I'm so sorry, Elsa." Anna whispered in her embrace, "I should have known you."

"Anna…" Elsa was all chocked up. When she pulled back, her eyes found another tall, blonde man standing behind them. He looked like a gentleman despite his simple clothing.

"Who?" Elsa frowned, looking at Anna. Understanding Elsa's confusion Anna quickly pulled back, and walked beside the blonde man, "Elsa, this is Kristoff." She said, though her voice hinted a bit hesitation, "Kristoff, meet Elsa my sister."

"Your highness." The larger man bowed, and Elsa accepted his curtsey. Elsa threw her sister a questioning look.

"We are courting..." Anna grabbed Kristoff's arms protectively, as if trying to protect him from her sister's wrath. "For a while. We met in the royal parade. We are in love." Anna looked at Kristoff's face, and the young man returned her gaze with same affection.

"I was afraid that the queen wouldn't approve our relationship, because I'm a poor ice-harvester." Kristoff lowered his head, and looked at Anna, "But I really do love your sister, your highness. I want to marry her."

Anna blushed furiously, and lowered her head, snuggling closer to Kristoff.

They looked so cute together- with shy glances, and innocent smiles. Elsa had no idea that love could be so beautiful. She stepped near her, and gently took Anna's hands , "You could tell me first."

"I tried." Anna mumbled, "But I was so afraid, and you were so angry….I'm sorry, Elsa. But I love you. I never hated you."

Elsa held her sister at her arm's length, and looked into her eyes. Then she moved closer, and placed a kiss upon her forehead, "I'm sorry, Anna. I should have known you."

"Apology accepted." Anna giggled, and the sisters laughed together.

"So we planned to elope." Anna began, Kristoff grinned guiltily. "But I was so afraid, that I asked someone for help. I couldn't deny when he wanted to come with us…" Gathering all of her courage, Anna whispered, "We left him waiting at the door."

Elsa surely wanted to thank Anna's friend in need.

"Tell him to come in." Elsa smiled, and followed Anna to the door to meet her friend, and her heart almost stopped when she saw the man standing at the door. He looked at her face longingly when their eyes met.

"Elsa…"

"Hans…" She whispered. Blood drained from her face. Her heart began racing in her chest. What was he doing here?

Seeing Elsa's reaction to her brother-in-law, Anna freed herself from Kristoff's hug, and walked beside him. She secured her arm in his hand, and looked at Elsa confidently, "Elsa, I've to tell you something… about Hans."

"What?" Elsa didn't want to know, all she remembered the pain of betrayal. Snow began falling all around her again. "What do you want to tell me? Do you know what he is? I know…."

"No Elsa, you heard half of the conversation that night. You don't know the rest." Anna persisted, her eyes never left her sister's, "Hans refused to help his brothers with their plan of taking Arendelle's throne. He took me to the Southern Isles to meet his brothers. They disowned him when he refused to help. They declared him as a traitor to his kingdom."

"What?" Elsa looked at Hans, and gazed into his eyes. No it was a lie. But the pain she could see in his eyes couldn't be a lie. "Is it true?" Her voice almost trembled when she spoke.

Hans nodded. He freed his hand from Anna's and took a step towards the queen. Elsa felt the warmth radiating from his smile. Her heart twisted when she saw the way his eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"They stripped me of my title, Elsa. They disowned me." He took another step near her, "But I'm glad to be free."

Elsa felt the emotion in his voice, the pain he suffered when his family disowned him. She looked into his eyes, but saw nothing but love. It couldn't be fake. No man could fake such deeper emotions. She could feel he was telling the truth, she knew it. Did he love her that much, that he left his family, and title for her? She wanted run and hug him tight. But she didn't, instead she stood where she was. She couldn't. Tears burned at the back of her eyes when she remembered the pain she inflected on him.

"Come back home." Hans walked closer, and placed his hand on hers, "Come back to me, come back to Anna." His hand was surprisingly warm in contrast to her coldness. She looked about the room and then back at Anna, who was wiping a tear from her cheek. She understood.

Why did people sacrifice so much her, when she could give them nothing but pain? She always hurt people-first Anna, now Hans. Why couldn't she control the curse?

"No," She quickly withdrew her hand from Hans', "This place, this life, is my choice."

"We came to bring you home," He choked out, grabbing her shoulder tightly, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"My place is here," Elsa screamed.

"No, it's in Arendelle," Hans said, "And we're not leaving without you."

Memories of the night flashed in her mind. Monster…. They called her. Elsa saw flurries of snow overhead. _Not now, not again_. Elsa stepped back. "No…"

"Elsa…" Hans grabbed her shoulders tightly, shaking her hard, "Listen…"

"No…" A blast of power shot from Elsa's hands, sending Hans reeling to the ground. "Hans…" Anna cried in alarm, running near him. Hans was clutching his chest tightly; his face was twisted with pain. His auburn locks were turning white. "He needs help." Anna whispered to Kristoff. Elsa staggered back in shock.

She froze his heart.

"No…" Hans grimaced, "Just make Elsa to come with us."

How could she go home after _this_ damage? God knew how many people she would hurt if she went back home. "No.." Elsa breathed.

"Elsa, listen to me," Leaving Kristoff to Hans' aid, Anna looked up at her frightened sister who was now leaning against the ice wall behind her, "Listen to him. We can fix this. Come home with us and we'll make everything right."

Wait…something was wrong...

Everything was wrong already. She saw Hans' hair turning whiter and whiter… and the storm around her was growing stronger, and stronger. She saw Anna walking close to her. No…she was going to hurt Anna now.

"Go away Anna." Elsa screamed, shoving Anna to the floor. The storm was growing stronger, and stronger around her. "Take Hans, and go home." Another blast of power shot from her, missing Anna for an inch.

"Anna…" Kristoff ran towards his girlfriend to shelter her from the raging storm.

"Elsa…" She freed herself from Kristoff, and began moving towards her sister, "Listen…"

"Please…" Elsa cried, as she looked at Hans, lying shivering on the ground, then at Anna holding Kristoff for dear life. "Take Hans, and go home."

"No," Anna tried to protest, but Elsa was looking straightly at Kristoff, "Aren't you hearing your queen? I'm ordering you to take Anna, and my husband home."

"But…" Kristoff opened his mouth to answer, but Elsa began running, ice began shooting all around her.

"Take her away. Take Hans away." Elsa screamed, and Kristoff quickly nodded, and scooped Hans up from the floor, grabbed a squirming Anna in another hand, and walked towards the door.

The storm was growing stronger, and stronger, Elsa couldn't even see though it. More and more icicles grew from the walls, closing around her. She ran towards the door, trying to close it to keep her powers from freezing the world, but she couldn't. Snow covered her trail, icicles grew at her feet.

It was getting out of control now.

The only good thing was Anna and Hans were out of harm's way now.

In the raging blizzard, she saw a solitary man climbing the stairs, leaning heavily against the ice banisters, watching her with deep sadness in his eyes. She recognized him immediately- Hans. She thought he left with Anna and Kristoff. But he didn't. Instead he was walking near her. His legs shook as he walked; his hair was turning white with every passing second. He smiled when their eyes met.

"I slipped off Kristoff's reindeer's back, when they were not looking." His words sounded so stupid. Elsa felt a lump growing inside her throat as she watched him taking trembling steps towards her, "Anna will be furious if she finds out."

His voice sounded so stupid. What he did was so stupid. Everything about him was so stupid. Why he had to be so stupid? Elsa wanted to hold him tight, close to her heart. "No," Instead, she cried, icicles shot around her, missing Hans for an inch. "Go away." Her voice drowned in the swirling wind around her.

"No," She heard his voice, the same deep baritone that made her heart racing from the moment they met. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Go home with Anna and Kristoff. I don't want you to die." She stepped back, but he took a step close to her. Another icicle shot from her palm, uncontrolled. "Go back." She cried, but Hans ignored her completely. Why he didn't care? She hurt him. He was dying, because of her.

She was the monster.

"Don't be the monster they think you are." He whispered. Elsa could feel his breath against her skin. His breath was ice cold, his hair was white, but his eyes were the same warm green. She looked into his eyes.

There was no hatred, but love. Only love. Warm….and bright…

"Don't you hate me?" Elsa was about to cry as she tried to control the ice shooting all around her.

"No," Hans smiled weakly, moving another inch close to her, ignoring the icicle grazing his arm. He was about to fall, and Elsa caught him.

"Why?" Elsa's voice came in a mere whisper.

"Because…" He was so close now, that Elsa could count all the freckles on his nose, or the snowflakes on his auburn hair. "I love you."

And then he kissed her, ignoring all the snow and icicles around them. It was so cold, at least at first, like ice, but soon it began to turn warm. She started moving her lips and he followed suit, as they gently tugged and pulled in calm passion. There was no lust here or desire, but love. It was pure and very real. It was quiet. It was patient. It was kind. It did not boast and it was not proud. It was truth. It protected, and trusted, and hoped, and preserved.

Suddenly the storm around them stopped, icicles stopped growing, stopping only an inch away from them. Elsa pulled away from the kiss and looked into Hans' beautiful green eyes. The ground beneath their feet was soft. Water drops hung from the icicles around them. Elsa looked at Hans, and at his hair. They were no longer white.

"It is…it is… thawing…" Elsa whispered, looking around her, "How…. Is it love…."

"Yes, I think so." Hans whispered, taking her bare hands into his, which was no longer cold, and rested his forehead against hers.

* * *

Everything settled down gradually. People began to accept their queen's snow powers. Arendelle stopped trading with Weselton for the duke's unacceptable comments about the queen. Hans had several angry meetings with his brothers, and they threatened him of throwing him to prison for his betrayal. They summoned him home, but this time Elsa boldly stepped forward to her husband's aid, and announced to stop all kind of political, and economical connection with the Southern Isles if they tried to lay a finger on the King Consort of Arendelle.

And finally, to the council's dismay, Elsa revoked the law about the princesses' inability of marrying a commoner.

Kristoff and Anna got married at the end of the year. No one saw such a wedding before- a princess marrying a commoner. Anna was all happy and bubbly. She hugged Elsa countless times. Kristoff remained all shy and quiet in the contrast to Anna during the wedding ceremony, but he had his own charm. When the newly married couple was asked for the opening dance of the wedding ball, Anna practically dragged Kristoff to the dance floor. Elsa laughed at the poor man's suffering when Anna tried to teach him how to waltz.

Among all the festivities, her eyes caught her husband Prince Hans moving silently from her side, and walking towards the exit. She excused herself form the guests, and followed him. She found him standing in the balcony, alone, gazing at the stars, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Wonderful night, isn't it?" She stood beside him.

Startled, Hans turned and looked at her. Elsa gazed into the enchanting green of his eyes, but now they were veiled with sadness.

"Yes it is." She heard his sigh, "I'll miss Arendelle's sky."

Elsa knew. It was their last day together. According to their deal their marriage would end tomorrow. Hans had his luggage packed, and loaded in the ship already. Tomorrow he would sail to his home.

They both knew the truth. Deal was a deal. There was no changing of it. They sat together under the open sky, only with endless silence as their companion.

"Do you remember the condition of our deal, my prince?" Hans startled as Elsa broke the silence at last. "The one who confesses his or her love for another will lose the deal and the winner can make the looser surrender to his or her will."

A fond smile laced Hans' lips, as he recalled the memory. "Of course, I do, my queen."

"Do you know who loses the game?" Hans was puzzled with the mysterious tone in Elsa's voice. He turned his eyes from the sky, and looked at her face. "Who?" He whispered.

"You, my prince." Elsa giggled, poking Hans on his chest, "You've confessed your love for me first." Hans smiled at the memory of their first proper kiss in the ice palace.

"But, you fell for me first, my queen." He laughed. Elsa blushed remembering the night when she grabbed his lapels in the darkened corridor, and stayed like that until Hans bent down and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"But you said it first." Elsa giggled, pushing Hans so hard that he stumbled backwards. He grabbed Elsa to stop himself from falling, and both of them settled on their backs on the ground. They continued gazing into each other's eyes, until Elsa broke the silence, "You've to pay your price, my prince."

"What price?" Hans was stroking the stray strand of blond hair on her face.

"Give me an heir."

Elsa leaned forward, hesitating to touch his lips, and found herself crushed against him, his arms like iron bands around her. His mouth seized hers with gentle violence, his hands shifting over her back and sides in a possessive caress, pressing her ever tighter to his chest and hips and legs. Slowly, tantalizingly, he coaxed her lips to part, and when they did, he deepened the kiss. He kissed her until Elsa was breathless and leaning into him, fitting her body to his rigid length, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his chest. When he finally broke the contact, he kissed her cheek and the corner of her eye and her temple, then he laid his jaw against her hair. "I love you," he whispered tenderly. "I love you, Elsa, my queen."

Against her cheek, his chest felt warm and hard. Elsa waited for him to kiss her again. Shy and uncertain, she set about to make it happen again by sliding her own hands along his spine, and when that only made him hold her closer, she took a more direct means.

"I love you, my prince." Tipping her head back, she gazed into his heavy-lidded, smoldering eyes and slowly slid her hands up his chest in an open invitation, watching the banked fires in his eyes begin to burn. There was no more fear, no more hesitation, but only open invitation.

Hans accepted the invitation by standing up, and picking her up in his arms in bridal style.

The kingdom was welcoming the newlyweds in the ballroom. But this old pair had no intension to join them. They had their own party awaiting in the bedroom.

* * *

They kissed in the stairs; they kissed at the door of her bedroom. Her lips never left his, as she felt his hand stroking down her arm to her rib cage, then upward, cupping her breasts, circling her nipples with his thumb, feeling them rise up proudly against his palm. He kissed her temple, her eyes, and her cheek, then he nuzzled her neck, she chuckled with throaty delight and desire as he touched his tongue to her sensitive ear and she pressed her body close to his. His tongue plunged into it and she moaned with sweet desire, her nails biting into his arms.

They only surfaced for air, and smiled at each other guiltily. "I can't believe it." Hans whispered, as he undid Elsa's corset, pulling it down to her waist, "We are almost married for a year, and it is our first time."

"Consider it as our wedding night." Elsa smiled shyly; her fingers were playing with the buttons of Hans' shirt. She undid them quickly, and placed her small hand upon his heart. The heart, she froze once. She felt his heart racing under her palm when she kissed his chest, tearing a sobbing moan from his throat.

"You're very good for a beginner." Hans smirked, "Where did you learn it?"

"I read that…I mean…that…books…Erotica" Elsa smiled, blushing furiously. "Really." Hans threw his head back in laughter, as he kissed her again, "My queen I'm insane about you."

She felt his lips sliding along the curve of her neck; Elsa's back arched with pleasure. And when he moved lower, kissing her breasts, slowly drawing her hardened nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it, Elsa wanted to die. Her hands tangled in the hair at his nape, holding him closer to her breast, and when he sucked on her nipple, she gasped with pleasure, her whole body twisting against his. He trailed kisses along her flat stomach, his hands gliding ceaselessly up and down her sides and breasts and hips, and then he finally lifted his head.

"How about it?" Hans gazed into her eyes.

"Not like the books." Elsa admitted shyly. Her answer made him to raise an eyebrow, and he kissed her again. "Good or bad?" he whispered against her lips.

Dazed with pleasure and wonder, Elsa gazed into his emerald eyes, and whispered back, "Good, very good, my prince."

"Thank you." A mischievous grin crossed his lips, as he cupped her face, and looked into her eyes. "Kiss me, my queen."

It was all the invitation Elsa needed.

Driven by pure instinct she kissed him with unrestrained ardor, curving her hand around his nape, kissing him exactly as he had kissed her, her tongue sliding along the crease between his lips, urging them to part and then driving inside in a kiss that made him gasp against her mouth. The pressure of her mouth made both of them fall together in the bed, and Elsa continued following him down, brushing sweet, arousing kisses across his temple, eyes, and cheek while her hand slid downward to the mat of auburn hair on his chest. Beneath her palm, she felt the wild increase in the rapid pounding of his heart; encouraged, she slid her lips downward, following the path her hand had taken, raining kisses over the muscles of his chest.

"My God!" Hans moaned. He had slept with women before, but none of them give him so much pleasure. He looked at Elsa's face to see her reaction, but her eyes were closed. Hurriedly, he pulled down the rest of her gown, and undergarments, and rested his hand between her thighs until he found the curly triangle between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Elsa stiffened at his intimate touch and clamped her legs together, wildly shaking her head.

With an effort that nearly sapped his strength, Hans made his hand still and slowly lifted his head, gazing down at her. "Don't be afraid, darling," he said in a throbbing whisper, as his hand began to move, gently but relentlessly caressing her most sensitive place, his fingers probing her moist warmth, seeking entrance.

"Trust me." He whispered in her ear.

"I trust you." She whispered back shakily. The rigidity was gone, and she opened her legs for him, giving him entrance to her deepest secret. She moaned when he toyed with her, teased, her, readied her for the finality.

And the world busted into flames when she finally allowed him inside. It was painful at first, but soon the pain dissolved in pleasure. Ecstasy exploded in Elsa, spilling through her veins while spasms racked her body, making her cry out, as he plunged deeper and deeper. With her nails biting into the bunched muscles of his back, Elsa strained toward him in trembling need, pressing herself willingly to the demanding, rhythmic thrusts of his hard body, while within her an uncontrollable inner excitement began to build, jarring her body with quick, piercing stabs of desire.

"Don't fight it, darling," Hans whispered thickly, his shoulders and arms taut with the strain of holding back, his chest heaving with the force of each labored breath. Steadily, he began to increase the tempo of his driving, rhythmic strokes. "Let it happen."

And she did. Frost began forming all around her, spreading over her bedclothes. She held his hand for support, the universe exploded in a burst of pleasure that tore a sobbing moan from her, and she felt his life pumping into her, her body shuddering again and again with the force of the explosion, her hand tightening.

Snow began to melt all around her, and she began feeling warm. No…it was love which was warm, warmer than she thought.

So after, they laid there together under blankets, ignoring the party going on outside. Elsa couldn't help but think it was incredibly sexy how they'd done this with half the kingdom not far down the hallway. She looked at their hands joined over the pillow, and the memory of their passionate lovemaking made her blush.

She couldn't let go this hand again. She would never let this hand again. Filled with a feeling that was part joy, part awe, and part reverence, she gazed up down at the man who had just sent her to unparalleled heights of desire and unequalled depths of satisfaction. "Hans.." she whispered, her voice was shaky with the passion they just shared.

Hans' eyes fluttered opened, and he smiled. Elsa's heart constricted with the emotion when the blue of her eyes met his forest green. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she didn't. Instead, she snuggled close to him, and rested her head on his bare chest.

"Can we extend the time of our deal?" She whispered. "Maybe for another year?" Her voice shook with the fear of uncertainty.

He gazed down at his wife, at her icy blue eyes, where there was nothing but love…for him…and the fear…the fear of losing him again. He nodded slowly, and placed his hands slowly along both of her cheeks. Holding her mouth within his reach as he lowered his head, and whispered gruffly, "I want to extend it for the life time. Do you agree, my queen?

The queen tilted her head and kissed his lips in complete cooperation. "Always, my prince."

**The End**

* * *

**Review? Faves? Please I like them a lot. **

**Don't follow because there will not be another chapter for this story.**

**It was written in a hurry. Not my brightest idea. I've never written things like this before, and it is the longest one-shot I've ever written. I****'ve a lot of study to do today, but I couldn't concentrate without letting this little baby out of my head. I love Hans-Elsa pairing and Kristoff-Anna too. Hope they are not too OOC. **Errors are all mine, because English isn't my first language. Consider them nicely.

**Leave your comments below if you read this, and add to your favorites if you like it more.**


End file.
